<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Curse of the Beloved by ez_duriri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824997">Curse of the Beloved</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ez_duriri/pseuds/ez_duriri'>ez_duriri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Confusion, Cursed, Flirting, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt/Comfort, Loverboy Oikawa, M/M, Slow Burn, Texting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:26:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ez_duriri/pseuds/ez_duriri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanahaki Disease Alternate Universe, but a little different.</p><p>Multiple god figures look down to humankind from above. When worthy, a human may receive a gift or a punishment from a deity. However, the great ones aren’t so merciful, as someone’s punishment may be where they get to see someone they love suffer slowly ‘till their suffering eventually stops forever.</p><p>Sugawara Koushi couldn’t verbally talk to his lover or touch them in a romantic light, lest flowers blossom in his lungs and grow slowly to suffocate him. A curse brought upon from above, not to the guilty, but to the innocent.</p><p>Isn’t it unfortunate how some parents’ misfortune carry down to their children who did no harm or association with their own mishap? </p><p>He could never speak again. Not like this.</p><p>Closed off, like a flower refusing to believe it’s spring.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There might be a bit of in depth analysis on religion in this, but I swear I’m in no way preaching (I’m an atheist.) This is just my soft world-building.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just for clarification:</p>
<p>“italics” - sign language<br/>italics - emphasis/thoughts</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Suga was always nervous when people came up to him. Did they even know sign language? Would they get weirded out? What if they made fun of mute people?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi, do you know where class ** is?” A fellow student comes up to me and says. I don’t know them. I’m new to Karasuno, and I don’t know how they’d handle me being mute.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Instead of making it more difficult for us to communicate, I make a gesture saying “follow me” since we’re in the same class anyway. He nods coolly in agreement and we walk to our class.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you a quiet type?” I nod at my classmate’s question. “I’m Sawamura Daichi. You?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh no, I had to somehow say my name. I couldn’t gesture it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I take a pen and paper out of my bag and write down the kanji of my name. I fumbled a bit in trying to find it, and I’m probably embarrassing myself. Dammit, I’m red already. Why am I like this?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“S...ugawara Koushi? Nice name.” He smiles at me, and I smile back. I was directly looking at Sawamura while walking, so I suddenly hit an opening door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Huh? Oh crap! I’m really sorry! I didn’t see you! I’m really sorry..!” A tall student, well, definitely taller than Sawamura and I, shrieks and apologises repeatedly. If I saw this kind of guy without any impression of him, I would’ve been scared shitless. Instead, he seems like a sensitive guy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I just wave it off and give a genuine smile to him.  Sawamura instead rolls his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oi, Asahi, be aware of your surroundings, will you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright... I’m sorry.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I giggle silently, more like gentle puffs of air escaping my nose, and wave again, as if to say “It’s fine.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Eheheh... I’m sorry. I’m Azumane Asahi. What’s your name?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sugawara Koushi. He doesn’t talk much.” Sawamura answers for me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Eh? If so, then how do you know his name?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pen and paper, obviously.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Azumane then turns towards me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So... are you just shy, or a mute? Or... b-both perhaps?” Azumane asks me in a soft tone of voice, looking a bit awkward, but I pay no mind. I zip the line of mouth to say “I’m mute.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ohh...” Both boys said in awe and understanding. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Crap, I don’t know sign language.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We could learn it. Just for you, Sugawara.” Azumane turns to me and gives me a small smile. They both look at me as I start writing down on my pen and paper in hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> ”Call me Suga :)” </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was lucky the people I met since my first year were very supportive, and even most of the teachers. The rest just kind of scoff at me, and pay no more mind. Granted, there was one teacher I had where they purposefully gave me average marks even if I was, not to toot my own horn but, one of the best in his class, and that was all because I wouldn’t speak. That got covered, though.</p><p> </p><p>It was all peachy. There was nothing serious about it. As long as I didn’t speak, I’m ok—</p><p> </p><p>“Suga-san!” A loud and chirpy first year runs up to me and makes big waves with his hand. He’s certainly the type to make a scene without realising it. I then notice another tall first year, taller than me, walking behind, more slowly than the energetic first year.</p><p> </p><p>I wave to the both of them, with less enthusiasm than Hinata but not at all looking droopy. <em>”Where’s Tsukishima? We gotta load up your stuff on the bus quickly.”</em> I sign to them.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, I guess he’s taking his sweet time. He certainly doesn’t have as much enthusiasm as the rest of us.” Hinata replies with a little bit of venom in his tone of voice. I just smile and brush it off; those two are opposites anyway.</p><p> </p><p>“Suga-san, who was the one who made us go to this summer camp again?” Kageyama asks, with a more or less grumpy and aggravated tone. </p><p> </p><p><em>”I know your senior isn’t really in good terms with you, but this is our chance to rise up from being the “Flightless Crows”, ok? Just don’t mind a single player, mind the entire opponent’s team.”</em> I sign, giving a thumbs up to my underclassmen to cheer him up. He still looks pretty ticked, but at least it toned down to just looking tired. At least.</p><p> </p><p>Both Hinata and Kageyama get on the bus as I stay behind for role call. I finally get on after Tsukishima arrives and gets in the bus and loads his things.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Karasuno doesn’t seem to have a chance at winning this training camp, huh?” Iwaizumi says, looking at their opponent from the other side, but gets completely off guard with a response not related to his remark, receiving instead a pointless argument from Seijoh’s third-years.</p><p> </p><p>“Makki-chan!! You’re no better with Matsun.” Oikawa pointed out, pouting like a bratty child not getting their candy.</p><p> </p><p>“Shhh! At least I don’t act like he’s a hitman target and stalk him unlike someone—“</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell is going on here?” Iwaizumi cuts in, but Oikawa replies to Hanamaki without even acknowledging his question.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s ‘cause we’re not even friends! We’re rivals!”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, you two better shut up ‘cause you can be heard around this half of the court.” Iwaizumi says, finally stopping their obnoxiously loud argument. “Now, what the hell is going on?”</p><p> </p><p>Makki rolls his eyes. “I found Oikawa checking out Karasuno’s #2–“</p><p> </p><p>“It was because he was a setter! I have competition.”</p><p> </p><p>“Stop trying to act like I never found out it was a crush!”</p><p> </p><p>“Stop shouting!” Oikawa whisper-shouts, trying to shush him. “It’s no crush. I can’t have an affair with the opponent!”</p><p> </p><p>“Why is he being all weird? All he does is act disgusting and he’s able to sweep people off their feet.” Iwaizumi asks, specifically to Makki when referring to Oikawa as ‘he’ and completely ignoring Seijoh’s captain.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not disgusting! I have charm, you know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your obnoxiousness is not charming.” Makki and Iwaizumi say in unison, making Oikawa sigh and pout, slouching down.</p><p> </p><p>“Just talk to him!” Hanamaki, or Makki as Oikawa calls him, says in a more or less annoyed tone, ready to end Oikawa’s overdramatic state.</p><p> </p><p>“His libero and #5 are wary of me...” Oikawa’s face goes pale. “Maybe even Tobio-chan as well.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well that was your fault! And you should fix it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ok! Ok! I am being weird and I don’t know what to do about it. Look, he’s probably dating their captain.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm, just like how Hanamaki and Matsukawa are dating just ‘cause they talked that one time.” Iwaizumi retorts, not at all noticing Hanamaki’s confused and flustered look.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, I just don’t wanna mess up.” Oikawa’s eyebrows furrow.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you think you should do to not mess up?” Iwaizumi asks him.</p><p> </p><p>“...Talk to him in a cold-hearted manner so that he won’t find out-?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s fucking horrible, idiot!” Iwaizumi slaps Oikawa at the back of his head and he yelps from his harshness. “Just act normal, will you?”</p><p> </p><p>“What does normal even mean!”</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, whatever. You’re irredeemable beyond compare. We’ll just have to deal with the aftermath.” Iwaizumi cuts it short and goes back to whatever he was doing before butting in Oikawa and Makki’s conversation.</p><p> </p><p>“I agree with Iwa-chan.”</p><p> </p><p>“Whaaaat! Makki!”</p><p> </p><p>“Look, maybe just try talking? Whatever you say. You can make a mistake at first, then correct it later. It’s the best we could do about your case.” Makki makes a gesture, shooing Oikawa away for him to talk to the ash blonde setter.</p><p> </p><p>“I take offence to that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well that’s your fault! Just do it.” Makki leaves Oikawa behind and he slumps over, defeated and alone. Man, he may suck, but his friends might even be that to an extent.</p><p> </p><p>Before they leave the court gymnasium, Oikawa decides to man up and talk to Mr. Refreshing.</p><p> </p><p>...Mr. Refreshing is not his name.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa does not know his name.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck!”</p><p> </p><p>“Stop screaming profanities, Oikawa.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, Iwa-chan.” </p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“...his name.” Oikawa mutters.</p><p> </p><p>“What? Speak up.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know his real name.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t even know his fucking name?”</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa slumps down in shame. Iwaizumi really knows how to make the sting burn. Or the burn sting. Either way is still Iwaizumi.</p><p> </p><p>“Ask him then.”</p><p> </p><p>“Isn’t that weird?”</p><p> </p><p>“Isn’t it more weird to already know the name of someone you’ve never talked to. You’ve never even talked to his friends which makes it worse.”</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa whines and sighs in disagreement, but still knows it’s the best way. Damn Iwaizumi for being rational, but also bless him.</p><p> </p><p>“‘K fine.” He slurs his sentence then sits up straight, trying to find the refreshing setter.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, Karasuno left the gym already. Guess he’ll have to find him in the cafeteria.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>~•~•~</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“He’s sitting with his frieeeeends. I can’t do it.” Oikawa whines in his seat as he pokes at his food with his chopsticks.</p><p> </p><p>“Fucking loser. That never stops you whenever you try to annoy people.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not aiming to annoy Mr. Refreshing, Iwa-chan. And I don’t annoy anyone in the first pla—”</p><p> </p><p>“Overruled.”</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa lets out an “ugh” and lets his head drop to the table, letting his food go cold.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you gonna eat that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nuh-uh, Matsunn, it’s my food.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>———————</p><p> </p><p>“Sawayaka-kun.” A sharp and intimidating voice creeps up behind me. It certainly surprises me, but the surprise goes away as fast as it came when I decide to turn around. </p><p> </p><p><em>Oikawa-san?</em> I say in my head. <em>He hasn’t talked to me yesterday, so why now? And why in general?</em></p><p> </p><p>“I see the replacement setter isn’t so bad.” Replacement setter, huh? “I’d say Tobio-chan has less talent than you do. So I guess you’re my new rival now.” Oikawa smirks, certainly emitting a devious aura, and maybe a little more to that. I smirk slightly, then quickly change it into an innocent smile.</p><p> </p><p>I turn to the other direction, but something stops me when a hand is abruptly but gently gripping my shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait.”</p><p> </p><p>I tilt my head in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s your name?”</p><p> </p><p>Ah, dammit.</p><p> </p><p>Another question that is incapable of being said with only simple gestures. </p><p> </p><p>I just stand there, blank, but looking in his eyes. I don’t know what to do, I don’t know what to tell him! Well, I can’t tell anything! I’ve been at this for years, so why do I just stand there?</p><p> </p><p>“...Hello? Do you not want to talk to me?” He asks, inquiringly.</p><p> </p><p>I look to my left and stare at the floor, feeling embarrassed. My mouth parts a bit before closing again. You can’t do that, Suga.</p><p> </p><p>I bring my hand up to my face and zip my mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t talk? Are you mute?”</p><p> </p><p>I nod.</p><p> </p><p>“Guess the replacement setter isn’t capable of speaking, so stay here. I’ll get something.” Stop calling me that, I think as my face scrunches up in annoyance when Oikawa turns his back. He goes to a bench where his bag is and fishes for his phone, before returning back to me. “Here.”</p><p> </p><p>I grab the phone from his hand, making our fingers touch. (Is that supposed to happen? That doesn’t happen when you hand someone a phone! Ugh, you absolute buffoon.)</p><p> </p><p>Ignoring the small occurrence, though it made me certainly cringe, I type out my name. There’s a lot going on in my head right now, but at least I keep it to myself and seem composed on the outside. Oikawa seems to be one to attack precisely once he sees your weak spot.</p><p> </p><p>“Sugawara Koushi? Ah, you told me to call you ‘Suga’, so you’ll just be Suga-chan to me.” Oikawa looks at his phone then at me, giving me a mischievous smirk. I tilt my head a bit and then shrug it off. “See ya, Suga-chan~” Oikawa says to me, annoyingly at that, then walks off. Why must the Grand King have to approach me? I’d rather not have to deal with complicated people.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>He knows sign language. That’s how he communicates. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Oikawa makes a mental note as he spies on the ever unfortunate Sugawara, who’s conversing with their #5. Not long after, a hand slaps the back of his head. Oikawa never manages to not yelp from the abuse every time it happens.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oi, focus on the game, will you? I know you’re staring at silver-hair over there but now’s not the time.” Iwaizumi says sternly. Oikawa pouts and takes another glance at Suga before getting to their position in the court.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If I learn sign language then I could find out what he’s saying to his teammates… and talk to him as well maybe.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After their game (Karasuno lost as per usual), He walks up to Sugawara, who isn’t sweating as much as Oikawa since he didn’t play in that match as much. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How embarrassing</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suga already notices his presence and tilts his head to the side. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love it when he does that, it’s too cu— </span>
  </em>
  <span>uh, wait, you know why you’re here, Tooru.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know sign language right?” Suga nods in response. “Well, I kind of started learning it, y’know, ‘cause I’m… gonna be a part time travel guide. I need to save up.” Gods, and I thought I was undecipherable when it comes to deceiving people with lies. “So, could you test me ...or something? Like when we talk, I wanna know how I’m doing. I don’t know anyone else who knows enough sign language to help me. So, uh, yeah, I just need help.” Oikawa says in a seemingly calm tone. Then again, the stutters and pauses counteract that. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I don't sound suave at all! What happened to my charm?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suga lets out a small silent laugh. Well, it was more like a puff of air escaped his lungs as he smiled. Oikawa thinks about how his real laugh would’ve been angelic. Hell, his voice in and of itself must be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He then puts his fist up to his mouth and his other hand on his hip, pouting his lip a little, thinking about his answer. After a few seconds, he nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“U-uh, great! I didn’t think you’d agree since we aren’t close.” Suga just responds with a smile “But, uh, how are we gonna do this? What’s our schedule?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa realises Suga’s having a difficult time communicating again, so he brings out his phone and hands it to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t have much of a concrete schedule. Maybe I’ll just tell you when I’m free? We could just hang out and talk as I try correcting and teaching you, if that’s fine with you :&gt; </span>
  </em>
  <span>Suga types out. And as the emoji suggests, he looks back up at me and gives me a small smile. He’s one of those people who are genuine about their emojis, huh? For some reason, that makes Oikawa look at Suga at a better light, more than before at least.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ah wait, </span>
  <em>
    <span>This means I get to hang out with Suga-chan and not just see him in the court</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Score.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright! That’s fine. But if so, then could I get your number?” Thank the gods that didn’t sound as eager as Oikawa was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suga nods and puts his phone number into Oikawa’s contacts and puts it as “Sugawara.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hands the phone back to Oikawa and the taller setter smiles. “Alright, I’ll send you a text so you could save mine. Also, you’re definitely gonna be named as ‘Suga-chan’ in my contacts.” Oikawa winks at Sugawara then turns to walk away, bringing his hand up to say goodbye while still looking at the other male behind his shoulder. Suga waves back and they go their opposite ways.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa was hiding under the covers. The rest of his teammates were already asleep, and he didn’t want to seem like sus or disturb anyone. It was 12 am, he had trouble sleeping so he decided to strike up a conversation with Sugawara. He might not respond now,  but that’s fine. Maybe he will tomorrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>—12:06 AM—</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>To Suga-chan(*´꒳`*):</b>
  <span> Suga-chan? (=ﾟωﾟ)ﾉ</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>From Suga-chan(*´꒳`*):</b>
  <span> Oikawa-san?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was quick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>To Suga-chan(*´꒳`*):</b>
  <span> Ding ding ding! Correct （＾ω＾）</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>From Suga-chan(*´꒳`*):</b>
  <span> Never would have guessed</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>To Suga-chan(*´꒳`*):</b>
  <span> (ｰ ｰ;)</span>
</p><p>
  <b>To Suga-chan(*´꒳`*):</b>
  <span> also, no need to call me “Oikawa-san”. You make me sound old, and it doesn’t make me look polite by me calling you Suga-chan and (ㆀ˘･з･˘)</span>
</p><p>
  <b>To Suga-chan(*´꒳`*):</b>
  <span> Oikawa is ok</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>From Suga-chan(*´꒳`*):</b>
  <span> Ok, Oikawa (´・ω・｀;)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It certainly isn’t odd to think of Suga making that face, right? And it’s not weird to think it’s cute either...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>To Suga-chan(*´꒳`*):</b>
  <span> Hey Suga-chan, let me ask, when are you free?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s no kaomoji. Why? Cause it would seem like Oikawa was flirting if he did. This time’s only different than the other messages he sent with kaomojis since he’s asking Sugawara when he’s available. Even then, he’d still let himself flirt… if only by a little so Suga won’t notice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>From Suga-chan(*´꒳`*):</b>
  <span> I have a few projects to do, which I can finish in two days… Wednesday the week after camp?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>To Suga-chan(*´꒳`*):</b>
  <span> Fine by me ( ◠‿◠ )</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as Oikawa finished telling the time and place of their meetup, he realised this was a “date”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A </span>
  <em>
    <span>“date”</span>
  </em>
  <span> with Suga. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was an important event for Oikawa. Even if it wasn’t established as a romantic date. He was just very keen on hanging out with the refreshing setter. Maybe it’s his aura?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>From Suga-chan(*´꒳`*):</b>
  <span> Aren’t you going to sleep?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>To Suga-chan(*´꒳`*):</b>
  <span> Insomnia</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>From Suga-chan(*´꒳`*): </b>
  <span>:c that sucks, sorry</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>To Suga-chan(*´꒳`*):</b>
  <span> It’s ok</span>
</p><p>
  <b>To Suga-chan(*´꒳`*):</b>
  <span> I’m glad Suga-chan cares~ (о´∀`о)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>From Suga-chan(*´꒳`*): </b>
  <span>7-7</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>To Suga-chan(*´꒳`*):</b>
  <span> Oi, don’t give me that face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>From Suga-chan(*´꒳`*):</b>
  <span> wwww</span>
</p><p>
  <b>From Suga-chan(*´꒳`*):</b>
  <span> Daichi caught me :(；ﾞﾟ'ωﾟ'):</span>
</p><p>
  <b>From Suga-chan(*´꒳`*): </b>
  <span>Goodnight ^_^</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>To Suga-chan(*´꒳`*): </b>
  <span>Daichi?</span>
</p><p><b>To</b> <b>Suga-chan(*´꒳`*):</b><span> Also, goodnight (( _ _ ))..zzzZZ</span></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>To Oikawa Tooru:</b> Daichi’s our captain :&gt;</p><p> </p><p>Hope he won’t mind that I responded the next day.</p><p> </p><p>”Suga-chan!” The voice from afar makes me jump in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>I turn around and tilt my head. From the other side of the court, I see Seijoh’s captain run up to me. <em> Gods, I’m gonna make a scene. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Suga-chan?” Kageyama blurts out in confusion. Hinata also peeks into what’s happening.</p><p> </p><p>“What? We’re pretty much friends now.” Oikawa says, putting an arm around my shoulder and bringing the side of my face closer to his. He’s pretty… sweaty, but he doesn’t smell indecent which is surprising. Wait, what is he even doing? His smell is the least of my worries.</p><p> </p><p>“Oi, Daiyo-sama, stop harassing our setter!” Hinata shouts, pretty much making everyone on this side of the court hear the commotion. I put my finger to my lip, hopefully letting Hinata get the hint to not be so loud.</p><p> </p><p>“Well if this is what you perceive as harassment, then it’s a surprise you even have friends, Chibi-chan.” <em> God dammit, King, why are you this way? </em></p><p> </p><p>“Eh— Well— It’s because I’m nice unlike you!”</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, Hinata, no need to make a scene.” Daichi says, putting his hand out in front of the enraged tiny middle blocker. Right after that, Daichi’s eyes point at me, and one of his eyebrows is raised. I just shrug and Oikawa then speaks up, making Kageyama leave as well.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I ask you something, Mr. Refreshing?” I think I’m having an identity crisis with all of Oikawa’s nicknames. I raise one of my eyebrows at him. I kind of forgot his arm is still around me. I kind of feel small when he’s near me, though. I really empathise with Hinata and Nishinoya.</p><p> </p><p>“How did <em> you </em> learn sign language?” Oikawa asks, letting go of my shoulders. My eyebrows raise a little in a millisecond and put my hand out, signifying him to wait while I get something.</p><p> </p><p>I come back from where my bag was, and I hand him a book. I still bring it around with me because I might slip up at some point.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, ‘Basics to Sign Language’.” That sounded more like a question. “May I borrow?” I nod vigorously. </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Suga-chan~ You’re too kind, you know?”</p><p> </p><p>I scratch the back of my head and blush from embarrassment. I never know what to respond to that. I just give an awkward small smile, and he snickers at my flustered state.</p><p> </p><p>“How cute. I’ll see you later.”</p><p> </p><p>He’s teasing me, for sure. What is he trying to be, friendly or intimidating? He’s really sending mixed signals here.</p><p> </p><p>Later during lunch, my phone chimes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>—2:40 PM—</b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>From Oikawa Tooru:</b> Or <em> your </em> captain? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</p><p> </p><p><b>To Oikawa Tooru:</b> ??</p><p> </p><p><b>From Oikawa Tooru:</b> Are you two dating? Just an assumption (´・ω・｀)</p><p> </p><p><b>To Oikawa Tooru:</b> If I were, I would’ve gotten bruises already.</p><p> </p><p><b>From Oikawa Tooru:</b> Oh? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</p><p> </p><p><b>To Oikawa Tooru: </b>NOT WHAT I MEANT!!</p><p><b>To Oikawa Tooru:</b> I’m saying he’s a meanie</p><p> </p><p><b>From Oikawa Tooru:</b> Eh??</p><p><b>From Oikawa Tooru:</b> I’ll save you from his wrath, Suga-chan! ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ</p><p> </p><p><b>To Oikawa Tooru:</b> wwww</p><p><b>To Oikawa Tooru:</b> I’m over-exaggerating~ </p><p><b>To Oikawa Tooru:</b> also, he has a (future) girlfriend</p><p> </p><p><b>From Oikawa Tooru:</b> Ahh I see. I just thought so because you two were close.</p><p><b>From Oikawa Tooru:</b> Well, anyways, how about you Suga-chan? Are you taken? (๑･̑◡･̑๑)</p><p> </p><p><b>To Oikawa Tooru:</b> Nope :p</p><p> </p><p><b>From Oikawa Tooru:</b> Wahh, is that so? I never would’ve guessed.</p><p> </p><p><b>To Oikawa Tooru:</b> And why is that?</p><p> </p><p><b>From Oikawa Tooru: </b>You just want me to compliment you, don’t you? ^_−☆</p><p> </p><p><b>To Oikawa Tooru:</b> No. And you started it Σ(-᷅_-᷄๑)</p><p> </p><p><b>From Oikawa Tooru:</b> Don’t be mad, Suga-chan~ ｡ﾟ(ﾟ´ω`ﾟ)ﾟ｡</p><p><b>From Oikawa Tooru:</b> And I know I did ww</p><p> </p><p>I think the conversation is over from there, so I turn off.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>~•~•~</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Darn, we lost another set.”</p><p> </p><p><em> “That’s ok, we got more points than we did last time.” </em> I sign to Asahi, who’s slumped over and sweaty from the last game. Then again, I’m no better than him since I played this set.</p><p> </p><p>As I pant, I take a glance at Aoba Johsai, who looks as fatigued as we are from playing. It was inevitable to not notice their captain, and I see him looking at me, or at least at my direction, before averting his gaze in a millisecond.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, you guys!” Daichi’s booming captain voice snaps me back to reality. “We did better than before, but we still lost, so we have to do our punishment.” Tanaka and Nishinoya groan loudly as a result.</p><p> </p><p>Before I start to do my diving drills, a person grabs my shoulder and stops me from lunging. I turn my head around to see who it was. It was Oikawa. I should’ve expected him by now.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Suga— Oh, Oikawa, Suga needs to—”</p><p> </p><p>“Hold on, captain.” Oikawa holds his hand out towards Daichi, then lowers it and turns to me.</p><p> </p><p>“You played great.” He says to me, before sliding his hand away from my shoulder to pat me on the back. After that, he just retreats back to his team.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>How would I explain this to my teammates?</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>~•~•~</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Suga-san.” A voice calls my name as I walk to the shower room.</p><p> </p><p>I look back and focus my attention on my underclassman behind me.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you and Oikawa actually friends?”</p><p> </p><p>My eyes go wide and my eyebrows get a few inches higher. Without being able to think of an answer, my eyebrows furrow and I lick my lips in embarrassment and uncertainty, looking away and just smiling awkwardly. I kind of shrug and decide to turn back but I stop once I hear Hinata speak again.</p><p> </p><p>“Is he bullying you?”</p><p> </p><p>My eyes widen again at the ginger’s words. I vigorously shake my head to indicate a “no.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, ok, I see. Just… don’t let him get to you, Suga-san! I don’t know if he has some… scheme to get at you, but just don’t let him jab at you. Kageyama, Nishinoya-san and I thought about this and how he was acting weird around you. If we have any misunderstanding, please tell us.”</p><p> </p><p>My face softens and I smile a bit, endeared by my underclassmen caring for me. I simply ruffle Hinata’s hair and sign to him <em> “I won’t let him get to me.” </em></p><p> </p><p>Once I’m done with my shower, I take my phone out to check my messages from any family or friends. One message in particular popped up and caught my attention, one that was sent to me hours ago.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>—2:43 PM—</b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>From Oikawa Tooru:</b> You’re just refreshing. Different, but nice.</p><p><b>From Oikawa Tooru: </b> <b> <em>[[message retracted]]</em> </b></p><p> </p><p>Wonder what he deleted. Probably some dumb flirty response. Though, I wonder why he even didn’t let me see it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>—9:12—</b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>To Oikawa Tooru:</b> Ah, is that so? (also I’m sorry for replying late again… (´；Д；`))</p><p> </p><p><b>From Oikawa Tooru:</b> It’s ok, though I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t a little worried (つД`)ノ</p><p> </p><p><b>To Oikawa Tooru: </b>Www, you’ll live.</p><p> </p><p><b>From Oikawa Tooru:</b> What if I couldn’t?</p><p> </p><p>I pause. I have no response.</p><p> </p><p><b>From Oikawa Tooru:</b> No response? I’ll respect that ƪ(˘⌣˘)ʃ</p><p> </p><p>He’s just being his witty and charming self, I guess.</p><p> </p><p><b>To Oikawa Tooru:</b> The Grand King isn’t familiar with rejection, huh?</p><p> </p><p><b>From Oikawa Tooru:</b> Well, I may be great and handsome and smart, but I’m also human. You’d be swooning if I weren’t.</p><p> </p><p><b>To Oikawa Tooru:</b> I would’ve been petrified if you weren’t human.</p><p> </p><p><b>From Oikawa Tooru: </b>Hey, aliens are cool.</p><p> </p><p>I let out a breathy laugh. How nerdy.</p><p> </p><p><b>To Oikawa Tooru:</b> wwww</p><p> </p><p><b>From Oikawa Tooru:</b> Hey, when are you gonna sleep?</p><p> </p><p><b>To Oikawa Tooru:</b> I have time. I’ll end up waking up at 7 no matter what.</p><p> </p><p><b>From Oikawa Tooru:</b> Oh, you’re one of <em> those </em> people</p><p> </p><p><b>To Oikawa Tooru:</b> ?</p><p> </p><p><b>From Oikawa Tooru: </b>I don’t understand people like you.</p><p> </p><p>I laugh again. He was entertaining. Enough to make me sleep at 2 am with him being the last person I talk to.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Why Oikawa was staring:</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa doesn’t mind the score board, or how they’ve won the set the umpteenth time. He stares at the other side of the court, eyeing the ash blonde setter, who’s bent over a little, white shirt sweater and transparent, panting.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, he looks away as soon as Sugawara notices him being a miiinor pervert. Of course, Suga doesn’t notice him doing that for his own reasonings though.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oikawa and Sugawara go out...</p><p> </p><p>side</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Oikawa was never the same after that training camp.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop acting like I’m not here, Matsunn!” Oikawa says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hanamaki gets a waft of the room’s smell as soon as he comes back from the kitchen. “Ugh, you smell!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good? Aw, thanks, Makki.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t smell bad, it’s just too strong to tolerate. That’s as bad as smelling bad.” Iwaizumi says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jeez, you’ve got it bad.” Matsukawa mutters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How alliterate.” Oikawa mutters, cringing from them saying “bad” too many times. “Also, I try to be presentable all the time.” Oikawa argues.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is overboard.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever, Matsunn. Now answer my question. Which is better, flannel or blazer?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We came here for your leftovers, not your dating needs.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mean, Makki-chan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Flannel.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Matsunn! You guys should be more like him.” Oikawa’s tone quickly changes from whiny to chirpy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why’d you answer?” Makki asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It ends quicker that way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I take it back, don’t be like Matsunn.” The other three laugh while Oikawa just pouts, fixing his hair in the process.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t eat all my food while I’m gone!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can’t guarantee that, Oikawa.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>———————</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Did I arrive too early? Nah, 15 minutes is alright. I think?  Well  it doesn’t matter. I’m already here. So if Oikawa comes in later, that’s fine by—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As I take a glance at the windowed wall of the small and vacant-of-customers café, my worries all disappear. So much for worrying if I arrive earlier than Oikawa or not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I open the door, and the chimes hanging from it ring, making the brunette sitting by a table at the right corner of the café perk up, looking up from his phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Suga-chan~ Hello there~ You’re early.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I raise my eyebrows at him, smirking slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok, ok, I arrived here before you did, but I didn’t want to be any kind of inconvenience to you.” Oikawa says, and I just wave it off to say ”It’s fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright then. If you say so. Anyway, I’m gonna take our orders. What do you like?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I point to a non-caffeine drink on the laminated menu Oikawa hands me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Vanilla? Ok.” He goes to stand up and I get my wallet out ready. Oikawa notices this so he points at me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, no, put that back. I’ll handle it.” My eyebrows furrow at him. I don’t know if I should be modest or let him pay. “It’s ok, really, you’re not the one who owes me anyway for coming here.” He affirms. I just let him do it, because I don’t think he’s going to consider letting me out of here spending anything anyway. I wonder if he does this for all his other friends or acquaintances.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he’s gone to the counter, I glance outside a bit. What I don’t expect is to see, presumably, Oikawa’s fangirls outside, staring at him and chatting. At least 6 girls. That’s pretty unbelievable. I guess Oikawa isn’t only a figure in volleyball… even if it’s just to 14-18 year old girls. I decide to not look any further and just stare at my phone. Or— well, It’s probably uncourteous to just look at my phone when the one person entertaining me is away… Does that even make sense or am I being arbitrary? I’ll just stick to my stupid logic and put my phone away, then stare off into space.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I come back to reality as Oikawa comes back and sits down on a chair in front of me. I stifle a laugh at him and he raises one of his eyebrows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I glance outside to point at the windowed wall entrance of the café to guide Oikawa’s eyes to his fangirls outside, originally doing their own thing, but averting their gazes back at him once he arrived. Oikawa smiles and waves at them and they’re swooning, and they don’t intend on hiding it. Their squeals are squeezing in through the cracks of the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I let out a laugh and mouth the word “playboy” in English, without actually letting out any sound. Oikawa must have noticed this and addressed it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oi, what did you say about meee?” He says in a plaintive tone, presumably joking about it. I let out puffs of air again, smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, Suga-chan.” Oikawa’s sad facade fades away. “I’m not going anywhere.” He winks at me and sits down. That made me feel a little giddy, and I don’t know if it’s in a good way or not. I roll my eyes as a response, mostly so I won’t break in front of him. I’d rather stay calm when dealing with Oikawa’s… self. I don’t get his persona just yet.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~•~•~</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Let’s just say, Oikawa was having a difficult time understanding sign language…</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What does that mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, say that again? I mean, sign, not say…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the…?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It was hilarious, for sure, but I think we had a good time with no serious problem. The café wasn’t really crowded either, which was a bonus. I get kind of overwhelmed and claustrophobic in a compact space with tons of people. Even Oikawa’s fangirls left, which to be honest would’ve made me uncomfortable if they never did. I’d feel like a cookie next to a cake <strike>(a/n: bUT OIKAWA HAVE NO CAKE—)</strike></span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, the sun’s about to set. Wanna dip?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I nod.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright... Hey, would you decline if I tried to walk you home?” He asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I put my fist to my lip, contemplating on my answer. Then I sign </span>
  <em>
    <span>“If you just use sign language the whole way there, I’ll let you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wahh, Suga-chan, are you saying my voice is annoying?” Oikawa says dramatically, pouting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I let out a silent laugh. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“No, of course not. I wanna see how you do when you do it yourself.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know I’m horrible at it!” He whines.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Just try…?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, deal. I get to stay with Suga-chan a bit more, anyway.” Since when was he willing to do that? Well, I guess I am his tutor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The conversation was a bit… choppy. Ok, not just a bit. He was pretty slow at it, too, so I had to slow down as well. Then again, He only had a few days to learn on his own. I wouldn’t expect him to know too much. I only said that he should do it while walking me home as a half-joke, but he took it to heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even so, I let him text me instead if he was stuck. I’m not that strict. He ended up texting me almost the entire time, though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was pretty talkative, I must say. Not that it’s a bad thing, I love listening. ‘The quiet always listens.’, which I say for the most part is true. We would be hanging out a lot if Oikawa’s dedicated to learning, so it’d be fine if we got to know each other more. It was almost like a date, not necessarily a romantic one, but more of a getting-to-know-each-other one. I haven’t really been familiar with these types of things, since how could I get to one when I couldn’t verbally talk and not a lot of people know JSL, or barely know it to form a conversation. Though, I wouldn’t mind texting like what Oikawa’s doing here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Speaking of which, Oikawa sends me a message. A question in particular. One that stuck out to me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>From Oikawa Tooru:</b>
  <span> Hey, Suga-chan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I give out my general expression to save myself time from having to type back a “yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>From Oikawa Tooru: </b>
  <span>Would you tell me, if not now, why you’re mute?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>To Oikawa Tooru: </b>
  <span>...When the circumstances are right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I’m guessing he didn’t understand or was confused, based on the expression on his face. I decided to rephrase.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>To Oikawa Tooru: </b>
  <span>I’ll tell you when the time is right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>From Oikawa Tooru: </b>
  <span>No, no. I got it, but what do you mean by that?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>To Oikawa Tooru: </b>
  <span>Y’know, when I’m ready to tell you. I don’t really have a set-in-stone answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Guess he was just curious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“This is mine.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> I sign, then point to my house. That walk felt shorter than it usually was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Can I talk now, though?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> I can tell he was eager to speak again, and I let myself stifle a laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sure</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Grand King wasn’t so bad. I would be lying if I thought he was… not very pleasant in terms of personality. My first impression of him threw me off, I guess. Also with the times Kageyama and Oikawa clashed and fought. He may not be the best senpai, but he’s certainly a good acquaintance. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I think</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Who knows, he might be a pain in the ass when we’re closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, that kind of was the case. And the reason was too outlandish for Oikawa to even find out.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oikawa goes to Sugawara’s house, and on his bed. Petals and all.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>From Makki:</b>
  <span> Yo, Iwa and Matsunn are gonna go to a ramen place with me. Wanna join?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>To Makk:</b>
  <span> You went to a ramen place 2 days ago tho??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>From Makki:</b>
  <span> Ramen is good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>To Makki:</b>
  <span> Eh, I’ll pass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>From Makki: </b>
  <span>Hm?? This doesn’t usually happen. You got a date?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>To Makki:</b>
  <span> No, I’m just studying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>From Makki:</b>
  <span> Well I pray for you chemistry grades wwwww</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m not even studying chemistry. I’ll just fail anyway.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Oikawa thought, rolling his eyes. He turns his attention to the book Sugawara lent him. “Basics of Sign Language.” Thank Suga-chan’s generosity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I wonder what he means by “when the time is right.” Why is he mute? There must be some trauma following that, right?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He suddenly feels remorse. What could have happened to him making him actively not want to speak when he had the capability of doing so? He was a selective mute, and there was nothing wrong with his vocal chords— at least that’s what Suga said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe I’m looking too much into it. I believe Suga’s fine. If he’s not, he would tell someone, right? I believe he’s strong.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s thinking about him too much. </span>
  <em>
    <span>C’mon, Oikawa, focus on what you’re doing. He probably doesn’t want you to know since you’ve only been friends for two months, so stop thinking about it. It’s a dumb crush that’ll go away in the next few.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well I’m studying now, might as well just hang with Suga-chan if he’s not busy</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Er, is he being desperate? Ugh, feelings are complicated. It makes you cringe as much as you do when looking at a math problem. Oikawa’s really trying hard to not be obvious, but that’s kind of out the window of the 10th floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>To Suga-chan(*´꒳`*): </b>
  <span>I wouldn’t mind dating you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Delete message? This will be removed for all parties]</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Yes]</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Can you believe he sent that during camp? When they just </span>
  <em>
    <span>met</span>
  </em>
  <span>? What’s sad is he could believe it himself. Thank the gods Suga might have turned off his phone when he sent that. He really needs a mouth-filter to not make a fool of himself. He’s thought of that before, but now’s the time he really wishes for one for Suga’s sake and his reputation—reputation to Suga.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t the type to give up; If he wanted something, he’d work hard for it. Right now, really, it was falling into the category: hopeless. Sugawara wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he was more than someone to him. He was beautiful, but more, somehow. He really shines in dim lighting. Oh how he wanted to be close to him as he is with Karasuno’s captain and ace. Sugawara is someone he wanted to protect, to hold, and lo—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nope. He’s seen the expression Sugawara makes whenever he says something flirty. He’s different; He doesn’t seem to deal with those kinds of people. Oikawa loves a challenge, but can’t accept failing one. He never thought someone playing hard to get would actually succeed in doing so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One side of him is saying “it’s just a short pash” and the other just really wants Suga to like him back and just date and go with the flow and all that cliché crap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa leans back at his chair, so much so it almost tips over. He yelps and leans forward, trying to regain balance. He sighs. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m not the one who has to hopelessly fall in ‘love’, it’s supposed to be the other way around.</span>
  </em>
  <span> That may sound bratty, but what else could he do? He can’t accept he‘s lost. Not without enough evidence. It’s only been about two months.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Using the term “lost” as if to say “losing a game” doesn’t change the fact this isn’t a game. Oikawa’s too stubborn to realise that. With all the competitions he’s been in, always aiming to win in every single one, he can’t seem to realise this any sooner. Oikawa likes him and he wants Suga to like him back. It’s not as simple as that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So with that, he goes to Suga’s house.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~•~•~</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I probably should’ve warned him</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Oikawa thinks, but it's too late to even do that anymore as he’s standing right infront of Sugawara’s door. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I should’ve thought this through. Where’s my brain-movement filter!</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Too late now. Let’s hope for the best. Oikawa rings the doorbell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door opens, and he sees Sugawara in comfy clothing: a loose, thin sweater and joggers. His hair looks the same as it does when he’s outside and Oikawa doubts he fixes it when he’s at home. Why is Oikawa even taken aback at this? He knows he’s perfect. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The angel’s eyes widen and Oikawa decides to try not to stare and make awkward pauses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey. I was kind of bored, and I was also thinking…” </span>
  <em>
    <span>about you</span>
  </em>
  <span> “if I could hang out with you? I know I should’ve texted beforehand, but that kind of flew over my head somehow…” Suga gave me a small smile, and exhaled a puff of air through his nose, as if he’s enthralled in a way from Oikawa’s folly. He opened the door, giving way for Oikawa, and in turn he took off his shoes; Suga didn’t wait for him and retreated to the kitchen to get some snacks and drinks just in case. The kitchen was just connected to the living room without a door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What would you like?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Suga signs once Oikawa turns his attention to him from the living room. Luckily, Suga’s been tutoring and correcting him every time they’ve hung out, which makes Oikawa familiar to at least basic sentences.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa lets out a hum, presumably making Sugawara think he’s thinking of an answer, when really he’s just giving himself time to stare at him. He’s leaning forward with his forearms propped on the counter, looking directly at Oikawa with his cute little face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Give me anything and I’ll swallow it up like Kirby.” Suga laughs silently and retreats further into the kitchen until he’s out of sight from Oikawa. He sits down on one of the pillows plopped on the clean floor. This isn’t the first time he's actually been to Suga’s house. Granted, they always went out to get takeout before settling in his house. It’s just that Sugawara hasn’t been to his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait, why am I even here?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Oikawa thinks, not knowing the exact specific reason why he came here. He was just in the heat of his thoughts, he rationales. Should he even plan on confessing any time soon?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d rather find out Suga’s feelings first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugawara then comes into the room, with two ginger ales in his hands. The condensation of the cans dripping on the floor, not excessively. He sits down in front of me, and without Oikawa expecting it, Suga puts both of his hands on Oikawa’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cold!” Oikawa jerks and yelps, and Suga retracts his hands away to bring it up to his face and covers his face as he wheezes. “Suga-chan, you’re a demon disguised as a refreshing angel!” Oikawa exclaims, bringing both of his hands on his face to warm it up. Suga just laughs even more, ducking his head and still covering his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa’s face is pink. No, not from Suga touching his face, but from the cold, definitely. He looks at Suga laughing, and his face goes more pink. He never thought seeing someone so delighted made him feel light up as well. Empathy was a little low on the Oikawa spectrum.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sorry, I thought it was funny.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sugawara signs, finally recovering from his wheezing, and he smiles at me. Oikawa being this pink won’t convince anyone it’s from the cold anymore. How ironic, making Oikawa feel cold but he instead just warms him up inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re really going to disrespect your king like this, hm?” Oikawa says, obviously joking, and Suga plays along.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m sorry, your highness. I’ll make it up to you.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Now, if that didn’t make Oikawa’s boat float in a way—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ok, now’s not the time to get your head in the gutter, Oikawa.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He tells himself. Oikawa just chuckles it off, trying not to be awkward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“Pay in milk bread.” Oikawa says, in a jokingly commanding manner. </span><em><span>And maybe pay me with</span></em> <em><span>something els—</span></em><span> ok, nope, no. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I have some.”</span>
  </em>
  <span>  Suga gets up and off to the kitchen he goes again. I spy on him a little and see he’s reaching for something in the cupboard, making his sweater ride up to expose a little bit of his lithe form.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why does he have to be like this? Most of Oikawa’s friends usually don’t comply with giving him what he wants for the sake of making him happy, but Sugawara does. Maybe because he’s a people-pleaser, but nonetheless it makes Oikawa feel butterflies from his light-heartedness and it makes the tall brunette want to reciprocate what he’s done for him. No one but him has ever made him feel like he wanted to do good. Sugawara’s the complete opposite of Oikawa when it comes to their personalities. The shorter blonde is the best at everything the latter isn’t good at, no matter if Oikawa wants to be this kind but simply couldn’t be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I wonder if the blonde’s already found out about Oikawa slowly changing. And if he realises it’s because of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa takes a sip of his ginger ale, and Suga comes back with milk bread in a plastic pouch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks. You didn’t actually have to.” Oikawa says softly, as he takes it from Suga’s hand. The other setter just shrugs and sits down again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s fine. It’s your favourite.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa hums, almost like a single laugh. “How can you be so great?” He says, almost like a whisper, not looking forward to Sugawara hearing that. He still did, and the shorter male just looks to his side awkwardly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wanna watch a movie?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, sure.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~•~•~</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a bad sci-fi movie, and both of them were complaining during the watch, making it even more humorous. Granted, Sugawara fell asleep almost around the end. Oikawa decides to get up, go downstairs and get himself some water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opens the fridge and gets a pitcher, then brings it to the counter to fill a glass with water. This is the exact same spot where he caught Suga humming a song here, actually. Voice and all, but no words. Oikawa was spying from the upstairs bedroom, trying not to get seen, just peering from the half-opened door. The butterflies from Oikawa’s stomach were jittering in every crevice inside him, it hurt but it was nice. Why would he hide his voice when it has so much power over Oikawa it could make him weak in the knees and his heart become jelly. He immediately retreated back inside when Suga so much as even moved an inch towards the staircase.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turns to put the glass in the sink, and something catches his eye; it’s a different and vibrant colour from the french grey countertop. Petals. Oikawa wouldn’t mind seeing that, but he hasn’t seen any flowers of that colour in Suga’s home. The colour was a saturated royal blue and fading into a light cyan at the bottom, where the middle of a whole flower would be. It’s no whole flower, though, just 2 laying flat on the counter. His eyes wander down to see the trash can has a blue petal stuck in the middle of the lid and can. He steps his foot down on the pedal and sees a bunch more petals, but with no stem found. How curious. He decides to ask Sugawara about it later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After putting the pitcher back in the fridge, je turns to go back upstairs and is surprised to see Suga at the door right before the stairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A-ah, Suga-chan, hi. How’d your beauty sleep get interrupted?” That sounded like a jab, but really it was a compliment on how beautiful Suga was when peacefully sleeping.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You left.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sorry.” I apologise, but Suga waves off and signs </span>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s fine.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you going down… or?” Oikawa asks, unsure if Suga’s going down (because he hasn’t yet) or if he should go up with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He just turns the question back to Oikawa. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go up then.” He shrugs and Suga smiles a bit, going back inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa sees him sit on his swivel chair and gives attention to his laptop. He just decides to plop down on Suga’s bed face first (it’s not weird, he has had his permission beforehand). He burrows his arms under a pillow, and turns his head to his left (his left when lying on the bed on his stomach)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suga just wonders how he could be comfortable with his bed smelling like Oikawa—not because he’s smelly (he’s actually the opposite), but because it’d be strange to have to smell your friend’s scent the entire time you sleep. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>would</span>
  </em>
  <span> be comfortable, actually, but his guilt would counteract that. Not that he’s willing to stop him from staying there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa drifts slightly to unconsciousness before Suga plops on the bed beside him on his left, using his phone. He isn’t super close, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>he’s right there, </span>
  </em>
  <span>asking for Oikawa to envelop Suga in his arms. Maybe something else. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ok, woah there, pervert.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde isn’t facing Oikawa, but facing forward, eyes locked on his screen, and legs arched up. The brunette, however, is staring at him since he was looking in that direction already in the first place. Oikawa really wanted to touch him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span>, so much so it might weird the other out. His hair, his skin, it all looks so soft.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could look at him all day, though you can look but you can’t touch.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I never said he did anything weird on his bed _φ(･_･</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Instead of waking up thinking of Sugawara, Oikawa wakes up confused—<em> and </em> thinking of him.</p><p> </p><p>“This… isn’t my house.” Oikawa mutters, sitting upright.</p><p> </p><p>Someone then peers their head out of the inside bathroom of the bedroom, presumably hearing Oikawa get up. It’s Sugawara. His cowlick atop his head droops down as Suga tilts his head to only show his face, for some reason, even if a bit of the juncture of his neck and shoulder is exposed, as in with no clothing. That was cute.</p><p> </p><p>Wait, is he na—</p><p> </p><p><em> “You didn’t go home. You fell asleep.” </em>Suga shows his forearm to sign. Oikawa’s zoned out state ceases and he just hums in acknowledgement. After that, Suga smiles a bit and signs to Oikawa that he’ll take a shower first—Oikawa nods in response—and retreats back to the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>So he <em>was</em> naked… Oikawa couldn’t handle his thoughts rambling about… <em>you know</em> <em>what</em> so he covers his head with the blanket already on top of him as if he thought that’d do anything. He prays to the gods the hand on the clock won’t go from 6 to 12.</p><p> </p><p><em> Everything I thought about Suga yesterday and today is so wrong! I have to tell him. I can’t have this weighing guilt around me all the time. </em> Oikawa thinks. It’s pretty sad how all he could think of Suga was everything he wanted to have but couldn’t. You couldn’t possibly love someone in 2 months. </p><p> </p><p>It’s just a pash… but I’ll tell him nonetheless.</p><p> </p><p>He hears someone cough roughly from the bathroom, muffled from the closed door blocking the sound. And the shower has stopped running.</p><p> </p><p>“Suga, you ok?” Oikawa says, raising his voice a little for it to reach him through the closed door. He hears the toilet flush and he goes out with clothes already on. <em> Dammit </em>.</p><p> </p><p>Suga looks at me and nods at me, smiling. </p><p> </p><p>“Wanna go out to eat?” Oikawa asks, and waits as Suga hesitates on giving his answer—with an unsure face, mind you. He finally settles on saying <em> “I’m busy, sorry.” </em> and Oikawa respects that, thinking he’ll just tell him later. And with that, they talk a bit until brunch and Oikawa goes back home. I wonder if he'll be scolded from staying out late, but hopefully not.</p><p> </p><p>Suga wasn’t busy. He just needs Oikawa out of his hair for a bit. In no way does he think he’s annoying, but he’s getting worse as he’s closer.</p><p> </p><p>How ironic, he’s getting worse but he blooms whenever the brunette's around. <em> He sure does bloom, alright </em>. Haha, get it, flowers? Ok, not a thing to joke about.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>———————</p><p>He saw the petals, though. Not flowers—petals. It’s strange that you just have petals around without a stem or flower pot somewhere! I should’ve known better to clean it up. I lie on the bed, sighing. </p><p> </p><p>This was fine, I thought it was all fine. I haven't even talked to him yet, so why am I hurling up flowers from my lungs? I lay on my bed, sighing silently. Even if I’m alone, I’d still train myself to be silent even for only a bit. I turn on my humidifier, and decide to get a glass of water after I rest for a bit.</p><p> </p><p><em> This is Oikawa’s smell </em> . <em> Hair wax and laundry detergent that I definitely don’t use </em> . Ugh, this is gross. What would Oikawa think about me smelling him <em> willingly? </em> He probably doesn’t like me back—that’s how Hanahaki works. Either he’s heard my voice, or he doesn’t like me, and the second is the most likely. It makes my heart swell in pain.</p><p> </p><p>And my lungs.</p><p> </p><p>Ah, shit—</p><p> </p><p>I sprint to the bathroom and hastily open the toilet lid, coughing up my insides. What’s worse is that I cough too much, triggering my gag reflex and making me vomit. I look at the toilet, and immediately grimace and regret doing so. After a few minutes, I think I’m done, and I flush the toilet and spray some air freshener. Ok, I’m going downstairs to get some water.</p><p> </p><p>Stumbling to the counter, without tripping surprisingly, and get a pitcher of water on the counter that isn’t cold and pour some liquid into my glass.</p><p> </p><p>I walk to the living room and spot an unfamiliar object. Well, it’s not <em> un </em>familiar, but it isn’t mine, certainly. It’s a phone with a cyan phone case.</p><p> </p><p>...Oikawa’s phone!</p><p> </p><p>I’ll give it to him another day. I can’t right now.</p><p> </p><p>...I go upstairs and get changed.</p><p> </p><p>~•~•~</p><p> </p><p><em> It’s cold out, I could see my breath fog already. </em> Maybe I should’ve just texted him.</p><p> </p><p>Wait, I have his phone though. <em> So much for reasoning. </em></p><p> </p><p>I wonder where he is. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m suddenly craving ramen. See you, Suga-chan!” That’s what he said before he left. He must be at a ramen place.</p><p> </p><p>But which one? Ugh, this is stressful. Why did I even go out?</p><p> </p><p>I guess I just want to see you.</p><p> </p><p>“Suga-chan, is that you?” I turn my head to see… Oikawa! I must be very lucky and unlucky today.</p><p> </p><p>“Y—” I accidentally made a tiny noise, as if I was trying to say “your phone.” You can’t speak, Koushi! You buffoon. Good thing he’s a good distance away to not hear it so well.</p><p> </p><p>I turn my body fully towards him and take his phone out of my pocket, handing it to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, thanks! I was going to come back to get it, but I found you here!” Oikawa brings his hand forward to get the phone from my hand. Our hands touch again, seemingly Oikawa making it happen, whether it’s intentional or not.</p><p> </p><p>“Why’d you go out? You didn’t know where I was going.” Ah, he noticed. I blush in embarrassment, or the cold, and scratches the back of his head, awkwardly smiling.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa giggles at my behaviour. “Sorry for that. I forgot I left it there. You could’ve just waited for me, you know? It’s chilly out, and you didn’t even wear gloves. Are you a masochist, Suga?” He tells me, mildly scolding and half joking. </p><p> </p><p>I let out a puff of air from my nose, smiling slightly. <em> “It’s fine. But honestly, I didn’t think this through.” </em> </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa sighs, with no frown on his face, but his eyebrows furrowed. “You’re too nice. I hate that I could imagine you offering yourself as a ritual sacrifice willingly.” I just blow raspberries at that, disagreeing that I’d actually do that. Well, who knows, I might or might not. He chuckles briefly at me.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, thanks, again. See you, Suga-chan.” He waves, turning his back, putting the phone in his pocket. I have a tight feeling in my chest, and it seems like it will only loosen up when I reach out for him again.</p><p> </p><p>I jog up to him and tug at his coat gently, and he turns his head back at me with wide eyes.</p><p> </p><p><em> “I kind of wanna get ramen.” </em> I sign, and Oikawa turns his body to me, smiling.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, ok. My treat, then.” I pout at his words.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You always pay.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“You’re my teacher! I need to pay you somehow.” That was always his response. I would be lying if I wanted his actual intentions to be because… nevermind, it’s a bit selfish actually. It can’t be a date when it’s not established by the two parties.</p><p> </p><p>I can’t even be here! What’ll happen if I start coughing? Shit, I didn’t think this through. </p><p> </p><p>My hands slip into the pockets of my coat. I’ll just live through it I guess.</p><p> </p><p>~•~•~</p><p> </p><p>“Suga-chan, no spice for you?” Oikawa asks, noticing I didn’t put a spec of chilli flakes in my ramen. I’m surprised he noticed, but he did make a big deal out of it one time.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> _______ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Suga-chan, that much chilli?!” Oikawa exclaims, staring at my mapo tofu like a severed body. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I shrug at him, and continue eating. I take a bite and sign “It’s not that bad.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You look so refreshing that I never would’ve thought you were that much of a masochist.” Oikawa shivers. I smile and close my eyes, stifling a laugh. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Why a masochist? I never went to bed with anyone.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ￣￣￣￣ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>I don’t know if I made Oikawa feel uncomfortable with that comment. Maybe it was a bit much… but I tried to brush it off.</p><p> </p><p>(Little did Suga know Oikawa was… preventing <em> something </em> from arising.)</p><p> </p><p><em> “My throat hurts a bit. I’ll be back to my masochistic self later.” </em> I jokingly say about the last sentence. The first was a bit of an understatement.</p><p> </p><p>“You can be a masochist in other ways.” Oikawa says, not seemingly knowing it sounded more dirty than he thought it’d be. Until later, that is.</p><p> </p><p>“U-uh— nevermind, forget that! I didn’t mean it like that. Ugh, I never should’ve asked you what ‘masochist’ meant in sign language!” The brunette waves his hands dismissively and turns into a chocolate strawberry once he realises what he’s said. I stifle a laugh and wave it off. <em> “It’s alright. I know what you meant.” </em></p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t take you as one in bed, though. Would you?” He quickly recovered, there.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Ah yes, a talk with your friend isn’t weird at all when they’re asking what you like during sex. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It’s not that it is weird, it’s just Suga’s thoughts making it weird ‘cause he likes the damn guy in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>I just put my hand behind my neck, with a naughty look on my face, smirking and looking off to the side jokingly, closing my eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, Suga-chan has hidden desires, huh~? Wonder what those are.” </p><p> </p><p>I let out a noiseless laugh and try to hide the fact this is making me feel <em> stuff </em> . Resisting the urge to sign a <em> “wanna find out?” </em>, because it might take the joke too far, he just goes back to slurping his noodles. How I wish I had the capability of adding spice into this.</p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes of talking and finishing our meal (Oikawa surprisingly finished it fast), we took a stroll down the road, on the way to my house since Oikawa offered to walk me home. I always wonder what to give in return for whatever Oikawa gives me, but I couldn’t somehow. I’m the worst…</p><p> </p><p>Our hands are almost touching while walking alongside each other, making me put my hand in my pockets. <em>Forbidden</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Would he care if he knew?</p><p> </p><p>“...Suga?” Oh, I didn’t even realise I stopped walking.</p><p> </p><p>I smile sadly at him. It hurts now. I wanna cough it up.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay? Is there anything you need?” </p><p> </p><p>Why did you come over to me during camp anyway?</p><p> </p><p>_______</p><p>
  <em>“Sawayaka-kun.” A sharp and intimidating voice creeps up behind me.</em>
</p><p>￣￣￣￣</p><p> </p><p>Yes, he needed a sign language teacher, but he only knew I was mute once he started talking to me. How would he have known? Unless he was lying for deception.</p><p> </p><p>But, why?</p><p> </p><p>It hurts. I should let it out.</p><p> </p><p>“Why’d you talk to me during training camp?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Seven: Confession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“I love you...”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Why’d you talk to me during training camp?” He croaks in front of me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, wait.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He </span>
  <em>
    <span>spoke.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My eyes widened in shock. He actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>spoke</span>
  </em>
  <span> to me. Am I the first to hear? (Other than his parents, of course.) Sugawara must have noticed his mistake and covered his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I— well…” Here goes nothing. “I sort of… thought you were an interesting person.” I turned my head, looking to my side and scratching the back of my head before glancing back at Sugawara.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I sigh. “I shouldn’t be beating around the bush. I’ve taken a liking to you, Suga.” Suga’s eyes widened, hand still covering his mouth. I’m surprised too—I rarely call him that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was whining about you to my friends slash teammates at Seijoh and they convinced me to talk to you. You’re… I don’t know what to say. I think I lo—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I get engulfed in a hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“—ve you. I-I’m sorry…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I hug him back, not exactly knowing why he’s doing this. Pity? Most likely. At least this is the softest rejection I’ve gotten.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No. It’s not at least. Suga’s the only one I’ve fallen in love with this deeply. Maybe he’s the only one I’ve fallen in love with in general. It just hurts me to the core of him not reciprocating what I feel about him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But that’s just selfish if I force him to do anything I want.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, too.” He hiccups, like he’s having a hard time breathing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My eyebrows furrow, and I frown. Disappointment and guilt envelops me and rips my heart apart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was my mistake to let you stay with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ouch. I never thought he’d be this cruel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you.” He leans his weight on me, almost going limp, and presses the hug further.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh, w-what? You’re not… making any sense here, Suga.” I lower my head to look at his face. His eyes are closed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blood trickles down the line of his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-suga?!” I hold him by the shoulders and shake him a little. No response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Suga!” I notice a few flower petals fall on the ground from his hand, like the one in the trash can. I take his hand and see blood on his palms and fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Suga! Why didn’t you tell me?” I say, my voice breaking. I hastily carry him bridal style and take him to a hospital quickly. Tears run down my face and fall on Suga’s coat. I subconsciously bring his head closer to my heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I need an explanation. Hanahaki? But I love him back! Why is he…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He won’t die. He’s still with me. His heart is beating. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stay with me.</span>
  </em>
  <span> You’re strong, Suga-chan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I love you. Please don’t leave.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>“...Please don’t leave.”<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>a/n: Just to clarify Oikawa’s line “But I love him back!” when he thinks Suga has Hanahaki—Hanahaki is a myth where, to them, it has the same symptoms and causes like our own definition (one-sided love, petals in lungs, etc.) but Suga’s curse is different in this world. He couldn’t speak or romantically touch his lover lest flowers grow in his lungs—a consequence Suga’s parents have to take along with their son, in which Suga’s obviously the direct victim.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Eight: End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Sawayaka-kun, hi.” A voice says from my right, and I look from the white lit hospital ceiling to the direction of that voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I tilt my head, confusion glazing over my facial expression. Why is he here? We’re not close. Why am I even here either?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t remember. I guess the doctor was right. That’s fine.” Oikawa smiles at me sadly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I part my lips slightly, but then close them, not knowing how exactly to communicate with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know sign language. You can communicate with me that way. You taught me, after all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
  <em>
    <span>“I did? I don’t remember that.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Oikawa frowns slightly, mumbling an “I know.” to me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll tell you what happened. Now, this might be going too fast, but I feel like you deserve to know. I asked you to teach me sign language and hang out with me, right? We’ve been doing that for 2 months now. It was a short time, but I fell in love with you, and you loved me back. You passed out once we told each other that, though, I assume from loss of oxygen. You had surgery. Don’t worry about the cost, I’ll help you with that. Your parents arrived earlier while you were asleep, but I think they’ll contact them that you’re awake.” That surely was a lot to take in. I never thought my Hanahaki would get cured. There were a number of reasons why I never wanted to get surgery: the hospital bills, the recovery that took longer than summer, the fact that I could’ve gotten away with it (or so I thought), and the fact that I wouldn’t remember falling in love with my lover. No wonder I don’t remember much about Oikawa and I hanging out. I honestly would’ve rather let myself die instead of live through pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Although, why him? I still don’t understand. I don’t hate Oikawa, but I question his choices—choosing me, specifically. I also don’t have a concrete description of what he truly is yet, but our indirect encounters before this whole debacle have been about Oikawa being a brat. I wonder what made me love him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s too expensive.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll help you nonetheless. I was the one who caused it.” Oikawa furrows his eyebrows, but smiles at me, his eyes glossy and puffy around it. His cheeks and nose are red. He was crying, wasn’t he? I feel a twinge in my heart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I look down, frowning a little. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t blame yourself. I should've told someone else about it and gotten surgery earlier instead of waiting for it to become serious.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I—… those were a lot of words going by in a short amount of time that I couldn’t get, sorry. You could speak, you know? I’ve heard it before, and there’s no harm anymore. Even if you’re a bit shy, it’s only me here. It’s fine.” Oikawa says, smiling a bit and lifting my chin up, but not lingering his hand any longer on my face, retreating it right after. That felt nice, actually. I’m starting to see Oikawa in a different light.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Ok.” I say softly, feeling a bit warm inside, not daring to look at Oikawa’s face. It feels weird that I start speaking to someone other than my family after 12 years of my life with me being mute. I didn’t even notice Oikawa’s in-awe face: his face lights up, eyes widen and turns pink with his lips slightly parted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe a bit louder?” Oikawa lifts one of his eyebrows and smiles cheekily. I resist the urge to smile and blush more than before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok.” I say, louder this time but still normal volume.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like your voice. I’m glad I’m the first to hear.” The red doesn’t fade from my face and I smile at him, slightly sad-looking. Maybe if I stay around with this dork, I could see why I fell </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I only said ‘ok’, though. It’s not that great.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You said more.” He rebutts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...You’re right.” We both start laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Suga-chan— uh, sorry, I mea—” Oikawa fumbles at his words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s no harm in calling me that right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Y-yeah, ok.” He mutters. I chuckle at his fluster.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok. Keep going.” I say, smiling a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, right, so I wanted to ask what you knew about your case.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh… um, I know it well. I couldn’t speak to the person I love, or touch them romantically, like hug or hold hands. I know you could do that platonically to other people, but just not to who you love. If they hear your voice, flowers start to grow in your lungs and suffocate you. I coughed a lot, and even vomited because of gag reflex. I don’t know exactly when I started liking you; it was a gradual thing. I do know when the petals started coming.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Oh shit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was because I heard your voice in the kitchen! I’m so stupid. I shouldn’t have stalked you from upstairs, I’m so—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok. It was inevitable since I would’ve fell in love with you anyway and messed up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I’m sorry for that too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For falling in love with you? Yeah, Oikawa, why are you so handsome? That’s unfair.” I say jokingly, and we both chuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why only me? You’re pretty all the time and that’s a foul.” We laugh a little more until the door opens in front of us.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Suga? You’re okay! Thank the gods.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“SUGA! YOU MADE ME SO WORRIED!” The giant in the room shrieks. I stifle a laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daichi and Asahi come into the room and hug me gently. I feel like they’re too buff for me to get crushed. I giggle softly and they let go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, did you just laugh? Is that your voice? Why is Oikawa here, too?” Oikawa just stares at Daichi and raises his hand, and softly says “hi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh—” I glance at Oikawa, and he gives me a nod “I can talk now. And he’s kind of the reason I’m here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wha— he hurt you? Why is he here? Should we take him out?” Daichi asks me and they both turn to give Oikawa a death glare. My eyes widen at my mistake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Suga-chan!” Oikawa shrieks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, nononono, I’m sorry! Let me rephrase that. He didn’t hurt me, it was my condition that did.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Condition? Does it have something to do with you being mute?” Asahi asks me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I had Hanahaki. Sort of. I’ll tell you the details later.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So… you fell in love with this guy?” Daichi asks, taking a glance towards Oikawa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” I confirm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why him?” The two ask in unison, making me stifle a laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why is everyone around me, except you, mean to me, Suga-chan.” Oikawa asks me, in a slightly plaintive tone. I laugh at his whine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s not so bad. To me at least.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Throwing shade, Suga-chan?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahaha. No, I’m not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, as long as you make him happy, we’re ok with you hogging our </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Suga-chan’</span>
  </em>
  <span> away from us.” Daichi tells Oikawa, patting his shoulder. Asahi smiles at Oikawa, as if it was a form of acceptance. He smiles slightly at both of them as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” Oikawa says to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t like it when you call me that, Daichi.” I mumble, pouting slightly, my face looking unpleased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oikawa’s an exception? That’s unfair, Suga, we’re your best friends!” Daichi says, joking slightly, and sounds mockingly offended.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s because he’s—” I pause for a bit. What even are we? I don’t even know if I’m on parr with being in a relationship with Oikawa yet since I barely know anything we did together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m what~?” Oikawa asks me in a teasing tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shush, you’re nothing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Suga-chan, you break my heart!”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~•~•~</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>After minutes of talking to Daichi and Asahi, as well as Oikawa but he was more or less on his phone, they decide to leave after telling me goodbye and saying the whole team will arrive here when they’ll allow them in after a few days during my recovery.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So… Suga-chan, what exactly do you think am I~?” Oikawa asks me in that same teasing voice from earlier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“An asshole.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are what you ea—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shhhh stop talking!” I say, flustered but also flushed at Oikawa’s words. He laughs at me and ducks his head from the intensity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t think that would get to you. Are you on to something, my dear?” Oikawa jokes again, a simper plastered on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re lucky I’m in a hospital bed lest I’ll hit you.” I close my fist, face still red and not from anger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not lucky, actually. You’re in a hospital bed. Maybe I deserve the hit.” I titter briefly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But seriously, what am I to you?” He asks, genuinely this time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um…” I hum, unsure of what my answer is. I don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>like-like</span>
  </em>
  <span> Oikawa, I don’t remember our memories together after training camp, but I want to try again. “I’m sorry, I don’t know.” I see Oikawa’s expression falter a bit. “Well, I’m willing to try, though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Try what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can say it. It’s spelled ‘s-e—’”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shh, not what I meant.” I say without faltering my words, but my face still goes red again. He just chuckles a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you willing to go on a date with me?” Oikawa asks for me. I guess I’m a wuss…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” I say, smiling at him. He beams back at me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take back the two months they took away from you, Suga-chan. And I’ll take more.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d like that.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>“Now I don’t have any reason to use sign language…” Oikawa says, a moment of realisation hitting him.</p><p>“I thought you were going to be a part-time travel guide?”</p><p>“...That was a lie, I just wanted to talk to you, is all.”<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>a/n: I forgot to put an explanation cuz I’m a terrible writer lmao</p><p>So, Sugawara got surgery to cure his Hanahaki, but the catch is he loses all his memory of falling in love with Oikawa, which means he forgot everything they did after their training camp. That was when Suga was already developing feelings, albeit slowly.</p><p>Also, thank you for reading（＾ν＾）</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>